


Virtue

by Green



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: She never believed in God, or Fate, but when she runs into Eden's Gate, when she starts going toe to toe with them, she starts to think maybe there is something behind it all. Because it's too much of a coincidence that her name is Virtue.





	Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at Far Cry 5 fic. just dipping my toes in the Bliss-contaminated water.

She never believed in God, or Fate, but when she runs into Eden's Gate, when she starts going toe to toe with them, she starts to think maybe there is something behind it all. Because it's too much of a coincidence that her name is Virtue.

"When you were born, I thought you came from heaven," her mama used to say. Mama wasn't really religious either, but she'd gone to a priest while she was pregnant, confessed her sins so she'd have a clean slate once her baby was born. She'd learned a little, too, and she'd passed the story down.

So Virtue knows about the seven deadly sins, but also their counterparts, the seven heavenly virtues. And when John Seed names her sin, tells her that it's Wrath, Virtue burns with the knowledge that she was always the opposite until the peggies started their bullshit. She was a patient person.

Dutch doesn't say it, but Virtue gets a real Chosen One vibe from him and the others in the resistance. They expect her to go liberate the outposts, to save every hostage she comes across — and fuck if that doesn't go hellishly wrong once she ventures into Faith's territory.

She second guesses everything now, all the time. What she believes. What she should do. She's got people sending her to fight, to kill, and this isn't her. She's not Wrath.

"You'll confess every sin," John tells her, and… she wouldn't actually have a problem with that if he wasn't a complete psychopath. She'd much rather go talk to Jerome about this shit, but… even the pastor wants to send her places to save other people, and saving now means killing.

When she gets away from them all, she contemplates just hoofing it the fuck out of Hope County. Maybe just her and Boomer, since Nick and Kim are dead set on staying and fighting for what's theirs. They'd be her first choice to help get out. Why aren't they smuggling people out of peggie country? Not everyone can fight, not everyone wants to.

She has so many questions, and so many people putting their expectations on her, and she's _tired_. She signed up as a deputy to help people, yeah, but not like this. But even the sheriff wants her doing this shit. Not that she thinks he really counts as her boss anymore. She has no idea where her badge is, probably left in Dutch's bunker while she was still suffering from a concussion, but that doesn't matter either.

She's sick of the blood and the guns. She's having serious second thoughts about this war. She saw what war did to her Daddy when he came back, she doesn't want that happening to her too. (Too late.)

So she crouches beneath some trees with Boomer to keep an eye out and just… stays still for a little while. There's an outpost two hundred meters away. She could go in and take it back. It wouldn't take much, she could call Grace or Jess in to help, maybe set Cheeseburger loose on them, but…

But.

She could stop. She could even let them take her back. She's just so tired. Her 'wrath' isn't sustaining her. She wonders what would happen if she just… showed up on Joseph's doorstep and surrendered.

Oh, wait. She knows. They'd twist her loyalties around and turn her into a weapon against all the people who believe in her. They'd point her in their direction and she'd lay waste to them the way she's been doing to the peggies. And that's not something she can ever allow to happen.

She wonders what deadly sin _suicide_ falls under. Sloth, maybe. Indifference to her responsibilities. She laughs softly… she wonders what John Seed would say if she confessed that one. Maybe he'd teach her how to…

She must really be fucked up if she's having those kinds of thoughts.

What keeps everyone else going? It's in the name, she guesses. The county has hope, and their hope is her. She owes it to them to keep going, to keep doing what she's doing. 

Virtue gets up with a sigh, then creeps closer to the outpost. Sends Boomer in to get the lay of the land. Now if only she could teach him how to disable alarms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it. I'm not sure if I'm going to write more in this fandom, but it's a definite possibility.


End file.
